Une mélodie pour Noël
by Hatsukoi-san
Summary: L'esprit de Noël plane au dessus des têtes des élèves de la 2-A. L'amour, quant à lui, se joue du cœur d'une certaine musicienne, bien décidée à se déclarer sous la neige de décembre. Mais pour ça, elle aura besoin d'aide. Et qui de mieux qu'un nerveux au caractère explosif pour vous aider à se déclarer ? (Os Event' Noël! Cadeau pour Chisa!)


**Bonjour, Bonsoir !**

 **Cet écrit se place dans l'évent' de Noel du Forum Francophone Plus Ultra, organisés par nos supers Modo's ! Je tiens naturellement à remercier le Discord, emplie de personnes aussi talentueuses que merveilleuses, pour les encouragements et le soutient. Merci aussi à _Barron P'tit Pois_ qui a eu la force de corriger ce gros pavé ! **

**Alors ce texte est pour l'adorable _Chisana Ran_ ! J'espère sincèrement que cet écrit te plaira. Comme c'est Noel, je me suis dit qu'on allait mettre le paquet ! Donc j'ai essayé de rassembler le plus d'éléments de ta liste , tout en restant cohérente dans l'écriture ! Donc, soit prête ( et soyez prêt, chers lecteurs !) à lire un condensé de fluff, avec deux couples, un peu de Eri familly et beaucoup de romance !**

 **Yuri et Yaoi au rendez vous. Autant le second, on va dire que je maîtrise, autant pour le Yuri, je dois bien avouer qu'il s'agit de mon tout premier. J'ai donc eu très peur de tomber dans le cliché ou d'utiliser des expressions maladroites. J'espère que ça sera à la hauteur !**

 **Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous de joyeuses fêtes et une magnifique nouvelle année !**

* * *

Informations : 

Couples _: JirouMomo (principal) / BakuDeku (secondaire)_

Rating _: K+ (juste pour Katsuki)_

Personnages spoil présents _: Big 3 + Eri_

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Boku No Hero Academia est une oeuvre appartient à Kohei Hirokoshi_

* * *

 _03 décembre - 20h45_

La soirée était relativement calme en ce jour de décembre. Après un repas qui s'était fait dans la bonne ambiance si propre aux 2-A, chacun s'en était allé vaquer à son petit train-train habituel de fin de journée. Au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait, plusieurs d'entre eux avaient rejoint leur chambre. Seuls restaient assis dans le salon les plus tardifs qui avaient décidé de regarder tous ensemble un de ces fameux films qui ne passaient que lors de la période de Noël.

De son côté, Kyoka pianotait sur son portable. Ou du moins, elle en donnait l'air. En réalité, la jeune héroïne serait bien incapable de dire de quoi parlaient les différents posts qui composaient son fil d'actualité. Son esprit était focalisé sur une chose, ou plutôt une personne. Elle leva les yeux, tentant d'être la plus discrète possible. Un peu plus loin, assis sur les sofas, il y avait Bakugo entouré de nombreux garçons. Kirishima, Kaminari, Sato, Fumikage, Aoyama et Midoriya. Tous regardaient et discutaient – dans la mesure du possible- sur le feuilleton de Noël. Là encore, elle n'était pas sûre, n'ayant non plus pas fait attention à ce qui se jouait sur leur écran plat de leur télévision.

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux, jouant une nouvelle fois la simple adolescente qui scrollait son téléphone, l'air de rien et qui n'attendait absolument pas d'avoir une occasion de parler en avec la tête brûlée de sa classe. Pas du tout. Quelle idée !

Elle se balança sur sa chaise, laissant sa tête pendre dans le vide. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Une partie de son être lui criait que c'était totalement fou de parler à Bakugo de son « problème ». Les filles seraient tout aussi aptes de l'écouter et de l'aider. Elles auraient assurément la délicatesse de dire les choses contrairement à lui qu'elle imaginait déjà rude et brut dans ses propos. Sans le réaliser, ses lobes d'oreilles se mirent à se tortiller entre eux, signe témoignant de son état d'embarras et d'appréhension. Elle continuait à scroller de plus en plus rapidement, le pouce frappant presque son écran, alors que ses yeux dérivèrent une nouvelle fois vers le blond qui à présent, discutait avec Midoriya et Kaminari. Son regard observa particulièrement le bras de Bakugo entourant les épaules du garçons aux yeux verts.

A l'heure actuelle, il était le mieux placé pour lui donner des conseils.

Elle les vit débattre, Kirishima et Aoyama s'étant ajoutés au débat, avant d'entendre le blond hurler une énième menace envers tous les garçons assis.

« Ne le prend pas mal Katsuki ! »

« Déjà que j'ai tardé pour regarder cette connerie, vous allez pas me prendre la tête ! »

« Tu n'as vraiment aucun esprit de Noël, Bakubro **' »**

« C'est en presque affligeant ! » Rejoignit Kaminari, échangeant avec Kirishima un regard exagérément outré. « On va devoir refaire toute ton éducation ! »

« Vous voulez refaire l'éducation de Bakugo ? » Cria Hanta en rejoignant le groupe assis sur les fauteuils, une serviette de bain sur ses épaules. « C'est perdu d'avance, les gars. »

« Allez tellement vous faire voir. »

« Katsuki ton langage ! » Corrigea Kirishima.

Le blond l'ignora. Il se leva et attrapa son portable posé sur la petite table basse.

« Ah ? C'est déjà l'heure du dodo ? » Trop occupé à rire de sa blague, il ne remarqua pas Bakugo, agacé au possible, attraper d'un geste la serviette que portait Sero pour le lui lancer. Le pauvre blond, déstabilisé par l'attaque surprise, roula sur le sofa et finit, fesses les premiers, au sol, déclenchant l'hilarité du groupe. Tandis que Kirishima aidait le héros électrique à se lever, Bakugo s'arrêta près de Midoriya. Kyoka les vit échanger quelques mots, puis se diriger vers les escaliers.

« Ah ! Katchan attend, ton gilet. » Il se leva afin de le lui rendre, mais le blond l'arrêta.

« Garde le, tu me le rendras plus tard. »

Izuku le regarda et lui offrit un doux et tendre sourire. « Ok ! Merci !» Il enfila de nouveau le gilet trop grand pour lui.

« Tu restes ? »

Izuku hocha de la tête. « Je n'arriverai pas à dormir sans connaître la fin de ce film ! »

« Traîne pas trop, tu as deux nuits blanches à récupérer, j'te signale. »

Izuku se contenta de rire un peu maladroitement. Bakugo soupira, puis il s'approcha de lui **.** Il glissa sa main dans les boucles vertes, profitant de la caresse pour rapprocher leur deux corps. Il lui murmura quelques mots que Kyoka ne pouvait entendre. Néanmoins, elle réussit à apercevoir l'expression de surprise, puis de soulagement. Il murmura également quelques mots et cela sembla satisfaire le blond. Il déposa un lent baiser sur sa tempe, avant de le lâcher.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à traîner. »

« Promis. Bonne nuit Katchan !»

« 'Nuit Deku. » Izuku se dirigea de nouveau vers les sofas où les garçons l'attendaient pour reprendre la visionnage du feuilleton, tandis que Bakugo reprit le chemin de sa chambre.

Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Elle se leva, tentant un maximum d'avoir l'air le plus naturelle et discrète possible. Elle prit le même chemin que Bakugo précédemment.

« Bonne nuit Kyoka !». Surprise, elle se tourna beaucoup trop rapidement pour ne pas paraître suspecte. Kaminari lui faisait de grand geste, suivit de tous les autres garçons.

« Bo-bonne nuit l-les gars ! » Elle trébucha sur absolument rien, se reprit et fonça vers les escaliers. Elle traversa la salle pour atteindre le couloirs des escaliers. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber sur Bakugo, assit sur l'une des marches des escaliers de pierre.

« T'es sérieuse ? T'en a mis du temps, bordel !»

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Hein ? » Il rangea rageusement le portable qu'il tenait dans sa poche. « C'est toi qui me stalke depuis deux heures et tu me demandes ce que je fous là ? »

Jirou se sentit fondre d'embarras. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour rester discrète !

« T'étais vachement évidente, aussi. Faudrait être aveugle pour pas remarquer la manière dont tu nous regardais avec Izuku. »

Soudain, elle blêmit. Si Bakugo l'avait démasqué, Midoriya l'avait-il également fait ? Et les autres garçons présents ? L'idée que Kaminari ou Aoyama puisse être au courant lui fit très peur, connaissant la nature des deux garçons, toute la classe serait au courant dés l'aurore. Qu'allait-elle faire s'ils venaient à apprendre qu'elle avait attendu Bakugo ? Et si les garçons avaient mal interprété ses regards insistants ? Ils allaient créer le pire malentendu de son existence !

« Alors ? Grouille toi !»

Jirou se reprit. Elle se racla la gorge et tapota légèrement sur ses joues. Inutile de paniquer aussi vite. Elle devait déjà s'occuper de la situation présente qui s'annonçait loin d'être facile à gérer. « J'ai une question à te poser… » Katsuki continuait à la regarder. S'il ne c'était pas encore barré, c'était qu'elle avait encore toute son attention. Elle inspira une nouvelle fois pour se donner du courage. « Comment as-tu fait pour te déclarer à Izuku ?! »

Un silence. Les joues de la musicienne était d'un carmin écarlate tandis que Katsuki l'observait, le regard vide.

« Hein ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendu ! » Sa voix allait naturellement dans les aigus. « Je-J'ai be-besoin de conseils ! »

Katsuki ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, un peu désabusé. « Et tu viens demander des conseils à moi ? »

« O-Oui. » Ses lobes d'oreilles continuaient de se tortiller rapidement dans tous le sens. Impossible de les calmer lorsqu'elle était aussi gênée.

« C'est parce que je sors avec Deku ? Ou parce qu'on est le seul couple gay de la classe ? »

Elle se contenta de hocher de la tête. Elle hésita sur comment procéder, mais Bakugo brisa sa volonté en une simple phrase.

« Ah ! T'es décidée à avouer ton crush à la vice-délégué ? »

Elle mit plusieurs secondes à entendre la phrase. Quelques-unes de plus pour la comprendre. Et enfin, la pauvre adolescente sombra dans la gêne la plus totale. « Q-Q-Q-Que-QUOI ? »

« Hurle pas ! Tu veux prévenir tout l'école ? »

« Non, non, non … » Les joues de Jirou n'avaient jamais été aussi brûlantes qu'en cet instant. Elle déposa ses deux paumes afin de reprendre contenance. « Do-donc tu es… »

« Au courant. Ouais. C'était cramé. » Répondit-il dans la plus grande simplicité. Pas le moins du monde concerné par l'état de sa camarade.

« Ça veut dire que d'autres personnes sont au courant ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? » Face au regard plein de détresse de la jeune fille, il fit tout de même l'effort de réfléchir. « Hanta l'a compris. Le reste je sais pas. »

Et une nouvelle fois, l'esprit de Kyoka s'envola dans un océans de « _et si »_ l'amenant tous à des scénarios des plus dramatiques.

« Bon t'explique, j'ai pas toute ma soirée. »

« Mais je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Ce fut au tours de Bakugo de rougir. « Je vais pas te raconter ça ! Et pourquoi c'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? T'aurais pu demander à tes potes, non ? »

« Mes potes sont aussi les potes de Momo ! Je les adore, mais j'ai peur des idées qu'elles pourraient avoir … Puis, comment dire … Je pense que tu serais le plus apte à m'aider. On est confronté au même problème ! »

Katsuki haussa un sourcil.

« Je veux dire… Momo et Izuku sont très intelligents, mais aussi … plutôt tête en l'air et un peu à l'ouest. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Ah. » Oui, il voyait totalement. « Et tu attends quoi au juste ? »

« Des conseils ? » Tenta-elle

« Tu veux copier ma demande ? »

« Non, non, non ! Je ... » Elle soupira, dépitée. Elle s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle. « Momo est vraiment une fille merveilleuse. Elle est toujours là pour nous aider, dans les cours comme dans la vie. Elle fait de son mieux pour tout le monde. Elle est si forte, si belle, si joyeuse, si naïve parfois mais ça ne fait que l'embellir. Elle est parfaite. Alors, je voulais… je veux faire les choses bien. Quelque chose digne d'une princesse. »

« Tu n'as pas peur de te prendre un vent ? » La voix de Bakugo se fit plus calme, toujours aussi forte, mais elle ne brusqua pas Kyoka.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. « Oui, j'ai peur. Mais… Mais je sais pas. Je sens qu'il y a un truc. Quelque chose que je peux pas laisser passer. »

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol. Elle logea sa tête dans le creux que formaient ses genoux pliés. « Mais j'ai tellement peur de … de pas être à la hauteur… que ça ne soit pas réciproque… de briser notre amitié… Dans quoi je me lance ? »

Dans son trémolo sentimental, elle ne remarqua pas le regard inquisiteur du blond sur elle. Ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence quelques instants, avant que Jirou ne se décide à lever la tête.

« Tu dois trouver ça débile, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle se leva, épousseta légèrement son pantalon et s'avança vers les escaliers. Arrivée au niveau du blond, elle s'arrêta. « Désolée de t'avoir embêté avec mes histoires. C'était stupide comme idée… »

« Pourquoi tu veux te déclarer ? »

Le blond se leva d'un coup, surprenant Kyoka. Son ton était devenu glacial.

« Si c'est juste pour la prévenir ? Envoie une lettre et te prend pas la tête ! »

« Bien sûr que non ! » Kyoka avait haussé la voix. Les deux adolescents se faisaient face, l'un le regard dur, l'autre plus inquiet, incertain, effrayé.

« Alors quoi ? C'est quoi ton objectif ? »

Elle prononça des paroles sans sens, ne terminant pas ses phrases, perdue dans ses nombreuses pensées et peurs. Cependant, l'état de détresse évidente de Kyoka n'eut aucun impact sur Bakugo qui continuait à la toiser, ne lui laissant pas le répits de réfléchir.

« Tu veux vider ton sac ? »

« Non ! C'est pas ça ! » Sa réponse se fit plus en colère. Malgré elle, Kyoka se sentait tomber dans les provocations du cendré.

« Alors quoi !? »

« Je veux être honnête avec elle ! »

« C'est tout ? » Il la dévisagea d'un regard auquel elle avait déjà fait face par le passé. « Tu refais la même connerie que lors du festival ! »

Le festival culturel de Yuei. Elle se rappela sa gêne face à son hobby qui n'avait pour elle, aucun attrait héroïque. De sa crainte de jouer et de chanter devant tant de personnes, devant quasiment tout son lycée. Puis elle se souvient de tout le soutient qu'elle reçue. Denki et Koda l'avait rassuré, Ochaco et Toru l'avait encouragé, et il y avait eu Momo. Elle avait été là pour stopper les ardeurs de ses amis qui, bien qu'elles les eussent fort appréciés, l'avaient prise de cours. Momo qui avait veillé à ce qu'elle ne se mette pas trop de pression sur les épaules et qui comme tout le reste de la classe, l'avait encouragé et félicité. Bakugo aussi d'ailleurs. Les mots qu'ils avaient échangés lui revirent en mémoire. Kyoka réalisa alors ce que l'adolescent asseyait de lui dire.

« Si tu veux faire un truc, fait le avec la hargne et pour les bonnes raisons ! Momo, tu vas la buter avec une déclaration qui va péter le feu ! Elle va pas s'en relever ! Tu vas lui dire ce que tu ressens, tu vas sortir avec elle et si elle veut pas tant pis, tu continues d'avancer. Mais tant qu'il ne sait rien passé, pars pas perdante ! C'est clair ?! »

Si la crainte hantait encore une partie de son esprit, elle n'était rien par rapport à cette détermination qui animait à présent tout son cœur « On ne peut plus clair ! »

Bakugo content de cette réponse, s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie. Les mains dans les poches, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il entra et fut surpris d'y trouver Izuku, déjà endormi. Soit le film était proche de sa fin, soit il avait bien plus tardé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il ferma la porte à clé, se changea rapidement, déposa son portable sur sa table de nuit et se glissa sous la couette. A peine installé que Izuku se tourna vers lui, se blottissant au plus près. Contact à lequel Katsuki répondit naturellement.

« … Tardé » Murmura Izuku d'une voix que Katsuki aurait eu du mal à entendre s'ils n'étaient pas enlacés.

« Ouais, je devais régler un truc. » Il leva la main et dans un geste très doux, il la déposa à l'arrière de la tête de l'endormi, caressant légèrement ses boucles.

« Et c'est … » Il bailla. « … Réglé ? »

« Ouais. Faudra s'arranger, mais ça devrait le faire. »

« … C'est chouette… » Ces derniers mots ne furent qu'un murmure qui alerta Katsuki que son petit ami avait cédé à la fatigue. Il resta un moment à observer le visage de son ami d'enfance, la tête pleine de pensées, jusqu'à ce que Morphée ne l'appel à lui à son tour.

* * *

 _04 décembre - 17h02_

« C'est totalement bidon comme plan ! Et ça c'est pire ! T'avais pas dit que t'allais la traiter comme une princesse ? »

Kyoka regardait, las, Katsuki griffonner sur chacune de ses notes. Elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié les remarques toujours aussi virulentes. Bakugo avait peut-être changé depuis son entrée à Yuei, néanmoins, il y avait des choses qui semblaient bien trop ancré dans sa personnalité. Et au fond, ce n'était pas plus mal, ils apprécient tous le Bakugo légèrement têtu et un peu trop fière, maintenant qu'ils avaient appris à connaître le Bakugo plus sage, à l'écoute et moins prise de tête.

N'empêche qu'il en restait désagréable.

Tandis que le cendrée continuait à énumérer tous ce qui n'allait pas dans ses plans de « déclaration », elle entendu un timbre de voix qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur.

« Kyoka, Katsuki, puis-je vous déranger un instant ? »

« Yaomomo ! » Instinctivement, elle tenta de cacher son carnet. Mais Bakugo fut plus rapide. Il ferma le cahier rapidement, l'air de rien, tandis qu'elle se retrouvait à moitié allongée sur la surface de la table, sans raison apparente pour la vice délégué.

« Désolée, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment ? »

« Non, non pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Elle se réinstalla sur sa chaise sous le regard moqueur de Bakugo.

« T'avais pas un trucs à nous dire ? » Fit finalement Bakugo pour changer de sujet.

« Oui ! » Momo s'arma de son plus beau sourire. Celui plein de paillette et de petites étoiles qui fit rater au battement au pauvre cœur déjà bien éprouvé de Kyoka. « Rendez-vous au salon dans 15 minutes ! Mina et Ochaco ont une annonce à faire ! » Momo sautillait sur place, rejoignant ses deux mains ensembles.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle, leur délégué tout de même. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle en oublia de répondre. Ce fut Bakugo qui le fit.

« Ok, Ok on va se ramener. »

« Super ! Et bien à tout de suite ! » Elle se tourna afin de continuer sa ronde sous le regard charmée de Kyoka.

« Fais gaffe, tu baves. » Ricana le cendrée.

Kyoka se ressaisit, légèrement gênée et vexée, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire narquois de Bakugo. « On en parle des regards amoureux que tu lances Izuku ? »

« Hein ? T'insinue quoi là- »

« On a pas le temps ! » L'interrompit Le jeune fille. Ils ne leur restait plus de temps pour se décider, alors partir dans un long débat avec le garçon au caractère aussi explosif que son alter, ce n'était vraiment pas la solution !

« C'est quoi le problème avec mes idées ? »

« C'est trop subtil ! Elle comprendra pas le sous-entendu. »

« Tu exagères ! Momo est naïve, mais pas stupide. »

« C'est justement ça le problème, tu l'as dit toi-même ! C'est comme Deku, ils intellectualisent trop. » Il attrapa le cahier qu'il avait mis de côté et tourna les pages. « Ton idée avec tes gâteaux, là. Ça va pas le faire. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Tu veux écrire « tu es la meilleur Momo ». T'as 4 ans ou quoi ? »

Malgré la gêne que provoqua cette remarque, Kyoka continua. « Tu…tu veux que j'écrive quoi ? »

« Une vrai déclaration, peut-être ? »

« Sur un gâteau ? T'abuses quand même ! »

« Mais c'est toi qui l'as proposé j'te signale ! »

« Maiiis je sais mais...- » ses lobes d'oreilles se mirent à tournoyer tout autour d'elle. « Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement quand ça la concerne ! Je vais dans des idées qui n'ont aucun sens, je n'ai aucune inspiration et toutes mes idées me paraissent stupides et totalement nulles. » Elle ponctua son monologue d'un long soupir fatiguée.

« Pourquoi tu te prends la tête au juste ? »

« Parce que je veux faire quelque chose bien. »

« Alors fait lui juste une musique, bordel ! T'écris, tu chantes et tu sais jouer ! Pourquoi tu vas chercher plus loin ? Utilise tes talents ! »

Kyoka se releva d'un coup, regardant Katsuki comme si ses propos avaient été une révélation divine. Dans un sens, ce fut le cas. Son embarras et se peur avait été tel que son esprit ne songea même pas une seule seconde à cette solution.

« Tss, t'es sérieuse ? Tu y avais pas pensé ? » Kyoka était sûre qu'en cet instant, Bakugo prenait clairement un plaisir fou à se moquer d'elle.

« Ne t'y mets pas… » Bouda-t-elle, le visage caché dans le creux de ses bras. « Comment mettre ça en place ? »

« Comment tu l'imagines, ta déclaration ? »

Kyoka prit le temps de réfléchir. « En privée, obligatoirement. Plutôt romantique… Lui dédier un concert serait trop compliqué et nous mettrait trop en avant. » La jeune fille aux cheveux cours se détailla mille et un scénario sous le carmin attentif de son homologue. C'est alors qu'une étincelle illumina son regard. « Une balade ! Je pourrais lui écrire une balade ? Quelque chose de romantique et travaillé ! »

« Ouais, ça colle bien avec Queue de Cheval. Maintenant, il te reste plus qu'à trouver la scène. »

« La scène ? »

Le blond la dévisagea. « Tu comptes la faire où et quand ta sérénade ? »

« Quand j'aurais terminé d'écrire ma chanson ? »

« Directement ? »

« Quand on se retrouvera seules, elle et moi ? » Répondit-elle finalement, l'incertitude présente dans chacun de ses mots.

« C'est la pire manière de faire. Tu vas jamais y arriver. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Katsuki grimaça. Il sembla hésiter un instant, puis après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la porte toujours fermé, il se lança. « T'as même pas intérêt à raconter ce que je vais te dire. » Kyoka hocha la tête, soudainement très intéressée. « Il y a eu deux mois entre le moment où j'ai décidé de me déclarer à Izuku et le jour où j'ai réussi à le faire. »

Le cendrée se sentit légèrement rougir face à cette déclaration et le regard abasourdie de Kyoka ne l'aida en rien.

« C'était clairement pas ma faute ! Ok ?! A chaque fois que j'essayais de lui parler, tu avais forcément une personne qui venait nous interrompre ! »

Il fronça férocement des sourcils, croisa les bras et tapa du pied. Il continua d'une voix exagérément aigu. « _Midoriya tu peux m'aider avec cette exercice ? Midoriya Allons-nous entrainer ! Deku-kun regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! »_

Il se rassit correctement, semblant avoir de bien mauvais souvenirs se jouer dans son esprit. Kyoka comprenait très bien. Elle ne pouvait que compatir au calvaire qu'il avait du vivre.

« Impossible d'avoir de l'intimité 30 secondes dans cette baraque ! »

« Comment tu as fait alors ? »

« J'ai profité d'un rare moment où Izuku était seul. Je lui ai dit de bloquer un jour, que j'avais à lui parler et qu'on sortait. »

Bakugo eut de nouveau cette expression peiné se peindre sur son visage, détournant le regard sur le côté. Ce geste eu pour naturel effet d'attiser encore plus la curiosité de Kyoka.

« Il y a eu un problème ? »

« … il a cru qu'on allait encore se mettre sur la gueule. »

Elle eut très envie de rire, s'imaginant parfaitement la situation. Néanmoins, elle se retient de s'esclaffer devant le roi des râleurs. Très mauvaise idée.

« Alors que j'avais prévu un vrai rendez-vous, bordel ! ça valait le coup de se prendre la tête avec ses abrutis. Enfin, ce n'était pas plus mal, ce malentendu a détendu l'atmosphère directement, ça a facilité le reste de la journée. » Lâcha-t-il légèrement vexé tout de même, n'ayant pas manqué le manège et le rapide sourire moqueur de la jeune fille.

« Et qu'avais-tu prévu ? »

« Ça te regarde pas ! Concentre-toi sur ta déclaration si tu veux pas courir après elle deux putain de mois ! »

« Mais alors comment faire pour- »

« Katchan ! » Sortit de nulle part, la bouille toute ronde de Midoriya apparu dans leur champs de vision. Le garçon s'avança, tout sourire vers son petit ami, avant de s'arrêter en apercevant Kyoka.

« Ah… Désolé, je n'avais pas remarqué que vous étiez occupés ! »

« Pas de soucis, Izuku. »

« On vous attend au salon. Mina et Ochaco sont plutôt pressées. »

Les deux étudiants rangèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent la pièce quand Midoriya les interrompit. Il s'avança vers Bakugo et passa son bras sous le sien. « Je peux te l'emprunter Kyoka ? Ils faut qu'on parle de quelque chose avant la réunion. »

Kyoka le rassura et s'en alla la première.

Elle traversa le couloir, l'esprit de nouveau plongé dans sa mission. La musique était une piste très intéressante. De plus, ça lui donnait tout de même une certaine liberté d'action. Mais la question primordiale dans cette histoire était : comment allait-elle mettre cette idée en place ? Devrait-elle suivre les conseils de Bakugo et l'inviter à l'extérieur de Yuei ? Mais si les filles l'apprennent, elles s'ajouteront à l'équation sans penser à mal, et puis comment allait-elle cacher son instrument ? Attendre un des rares jours où le dortoirs est vide, alors ? Comment savoir quand ça arrivera ? Elle n'allait pas demander à tout le monde les jours où ils rentraient chez leur famille ou sortait entre amis. Plus suspecte que ça, ce n'était pas possible !

Noyée dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas la présence féminine s'approcher derrière son dos.

« Kyoka ? »

La dénommée fit un bond de côté, accompagné d'un cri parfaitement aiguë. Face au geste, Momo-car il s'agissait bien d'elle- avait repris ses distances. L'expression surprise, elle avait retiré sa main comme si elle avait commis un geste coupable.

« Désolée ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! Mais comme je t'ai vu immobile en plein milieu du couloir, je me suis inquiétée. »

« Ne t'en fais pas ! C'est moi qui étais perdue dans mes pensées ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui, pourquoi te demandes-tu ça ? » Répondit Kyoka bien trop rapidement pour être crédible.

Momo l'observa, s'approchant d'elle, sans réaliser une seule seconde la folie qui s'animait dans le frêle corps de l'héroïne musicale. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais sembla se raviser. A la place, elle lui offrit un sourire plein de tendresse. « Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. Si tout va bien, c'est l'essentiel. Si jamais, tu sais que je suis là pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. Comme je le suis pour toi ! » Elle répondit à son sourire et toutes les deux se regardèrent. Un instant qui donnait l'occasion à Kyoka de constater à quel point les traits de Momo étaient parfaits. Mais dans cette échange silencieux, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Elle le savait, elle le voyait au plus profond des prunelles ébènes, cette étrange lueur.

Elles furent interrompues par un cri. Celui de Mina qui appelait les retardataires. Soudain, Momo afficha un sourire aux éclats en se tournant vers Kyoka.

« Allons au salon ! Tout le monde nous attend ! »

« Tu sais de quoi elles vont nous parler ? »

« Surprise ! » Chantonna-elle, brillante de malice. Elle lui attrapa la main et l'incita à la suivre. Kyoka se laissa totalement faire, contaminée par la lumière qui émanait de celle qu'elle aimait. Elles marchèrent ainsi, Kyoka tentant d'obtenir des informations sur la fameuse annonce. En réalité, elle ne désirait pas tant apprendre la vérité, de toute façon elle le saurait dans quelque minutes. Cependant, Kyoka chérirait bien trop ces moments de simplicité entre elles. Ces moments où il n'y avait pas de Yuei, pas de Villain, pas de société et de mentalité bien trop étroite. Rien, sauf deux adolescentes pleine d'honnêteté et de naïveté.

Toutes la classe 2-A était réunis dans le salon principale des dortoirs, assis difficilement ci et là entre canapés, coussins et sol. Au milieu de ce rassemblement, Ochaco et Mina trépignaient d'impatience. Elles s'échangeaient des regards espiègles et se mettaient en rire entre elles. Lorsqu'elles virent le duo arriver, elles se jetèrent sur eux pour les installer au plus vite. Après une joute verbale vite écourté par Mina car « on a pas le temps ! » elles allèrent s'installer au bout d'un canapé auprès de Katsuki, Hanta, Midoriya et Fumikage.

« Bien ! » Commença Mina d'une voix forte. « Merci à tous et à toutes d'être venus à notre petite réunion. »

« C'est pas comme si on avait eu le choix aussi. » Murmura Hanta à Kirishima qui retient à rire, repensant à la manière dont Mina était venus les chercher.

« On a une très grande annonce à vous faire ! » Pendant que Mina parlait, Ochaco avait sorti de sa poche une enveloppe. Elle en sortit la feuille et l'exposa à tous.

« Les professeurs ont accepté notre demande pour organiser une fête de Noel ! »

Un silence. Des yeux qui s'ouvrent. La compréhension. Des sourires qui s'élargissent. Puis enfin, des cris, plein d'espièglerie, de joie et d'excitation. Un brouhaha sans nom anima le salon, chacun rigolant imaginant les plats à préparer et les tenues qu'ils porteraient. Au milieu de cette ambiance, Kyoka sentit un petit coup heurté son bras. Elle se tourna et croisa le regard de Bakugo.

« Tu l'as, ta scène digne d'une princesse. »

* * *

 _25 décembre – 17h56_

Kyoka était stressée. Stressée ? Non, elle était paniquée, effrayée, dans tous les états possibles de la nervosité. Assise sur le lit de Tsuyu, Momo s'appliquait à la maquiller. Elle sentait le bout du pinceau glisser sur ses paupières. Les gestes de son amie lui paraissaient très professionnel, mêlant délicatesse et précision. Mais le soucis était loin de là. Ce n'était pas le fait d'être pouponner qui mettait Kyoka dans tous ses états, c'était surtout que cela avait pour conséquence une énorme proximité avec son amie qui est également la fille de ses rêves depuis presque deux ans maintenant. Et quelle proximité !

La vice délégué était assise juste en face d'elle. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées entre elles au point que Kyoka ne saurait dire si c'était le fait que l'une de ses jambes était entre celles de Momo, ou que Momo avait l'une de ses jambes entre les siennes, qui l'embarrassait. Le résultat restait le même dans tous les cas. Sur sa joue, les longs doigts de Momo étaient posés, immobilisant ainsi son visage. La jeune maquilleuse était légèrement penchée vers son amie dans l'unique but d'être à l'aise dans l'application des différents produits. Mais ça, le cerveau de Kyoka n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à le rationaliser. La seule information qu'il traitait à répétition était la folle proximité avec la poitrine rebondie de la délégué, juste sous son nez.

Leurs corps étaient en conclusion beaucoup trop près l'un de l'autre pour que Kyoka ne soit pas nerveuse.

« Kyoka tu es beaucoup trop crispée ! » Entendit-elle à ses côtés. Elle n'avait nulle besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour imaginer le sourire taquin que Ochaco devait avoir actuellement.

« Je suis surtout impressionnée que Momo t'ai fait un maquillage aussi jolie malgré tout ! », Fit la voix fascinée de Tooru, plus loin.

« Yaomomo is the best ! » Retenti la cri de Mina, sûrement dans la petite salle de bain.

« Désolée Momo… »

« Ne t'en fais pas. » La rassura-t-elle. Kyoka sentit le pinceau quitter ses paupières, quelques cliquetis de produits qui s'entrechoquent dans une petite pochette, puis à nouveau les longs doigts de Momo se déposèrent sur sa joue. Son index glissa sous son menton, l'invita à suivre le mouvement. Elle perçut un geste **,** n'étant pas sûr de savoir si Momo s'approchait d'elle ou si elle se décalait. Alors sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et sombra dans le regard ténébreux son amie. Elle ne sursauta pas, ne s'éloigna pas non plus, cet étrange sentiment encore présent entre elles. Momo sembla surprise, un instant, mais rien ne dura. Son regard redevient ce qu'il était, songeur et inquiet. Encore une fois, l'étudiante avait la sensation si contradictoire d'être trop loin d'elle pour comprendre ce qui se jouait dans son esprit si intelligent. Pourtant, sa main était toujours posée sur sa joue, leurs genoux encore mêler entre eux, le regard fixé au sien, à quelques centimètres du cœur de l'autre.

Cet instant, cette fraction de seconde, ce fut Mina qui la brisa. « Kyoka tu es magnifique ! »

Les deux filles, surprise, se tournèrent à l'unisson vers le quarto à leur côté. Kyoka sentit le rouge brûler ses joues. Elle en avait presque oublié leur présence.

« Ne rougis pas comme ça Kyoka ! Tu es toute belle comme ça ! » Ria Ochaco, confirmant ainsi à l'héroïne au cheveux court qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit de ce petit échange.

« Tu as fait du beau travail Momo. » Complimenta Tsuyu.

« Totalement ! Les couleurs vont si bien à Kyoka ! » Ajouta Tooru admirative. « C'est comme si tu avais trouvé les couleurs qui lui allaient le mieux ! »

Momo sourit face aux propos. « Merci ! » Elle se tourna vers Kyoka. « Oh mais tu ne t'es même pas encore vue. » Elle attrapa un petit miroir posé sur le matelas et lui tendit.

« J'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi ! »

« Tu as fait du travail incroyable ! Tu es vraiment douée. Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais être … » Elle chercha ses mots.

« Belle ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Oui, dans un sens. »

« Pourtant tu l'es. »

Kyoka ne réussit pas à empêcher ses joues de rougir. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, riant à ce qu'elle supposait être un excès de gentillesse de la part de son amie.

« Tu es trop gentille. »

« Je suis sérieuse Kyoka. » Le ton était doux, mais sérieux. Kyoka la dévisagea. Cette discussion devenait ambiguë. « Tu es terriblement belle, ne l'oublie pas. » Beaucoup trop ambigu pour deux simples amies.

Momo lui sourit, se permettant même de laisser ses doigts caresser la joue de son amie. C'est alors qu'elle sembla réaliser. Elle retira vite sa main et alla rejoindre Ochaco qui avait besoin d'aide pour fermer les lacets de sa robe.

Kyoka resta assise un moment, le regard dans le vide, l'esprit focalisé sur la sensation de ce touché qui cajolait encore sa joue. Elle se laissa aller à sourire, revigorée d'une assurance et d'une motivation qui la poussait encore plus à mettre son plan à exécution ce soir.

* * *

 _25 décembre - 20h00_

La salle était merveilleuse. Brillante de toute part, du sol au plafond, chaque élève ne pouvait qu'être admiratif en entrant dans le grand Hall de la salle de bal. Tous les jeunes discutaient entre eux, qu'importe l'âge ou le département, en cette soirée de fête, tout cela n'importait pas. L'objectif de tous étaient de s'amuser, de créer de bons souvenirs, de vivre le temps d'une soirée, comme des adolescents ordinaire.

Les filles et les garçons se charriaient et se complimentaient, profitant pleinement de l'instant présent.

Légèrement à l'écart, Kyoka observait l'animation de la salle qui se remplissait au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Son verre de jus de pomme à la main, elle tentait d'oublier le nœud de stress et d'anticipation qui lui oppressait l'estomac. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, elle s'était préparée, elle avait l'espoir que tout se termine bien, pourtant aussi illogique que cela puisse paraître, elle se sentait à la fois stressée et excitée. Redoutant le moment fatidique autant qu'elle l'attendait avec une impatience difficile à cacher. Suivant les conseils de Bakugo, elle ne chercha pas plus loin. Il s'agissait d'un tournant dans sa vie, c'était logique que son esprit soit aussi chamboulé.

« T'es prête ? »

La voix de Bakugo fut cependant beaucoup trop soudain pour la jeune fille qui faillit en perdre son verre. Le cendré la fixa, presque blasé. Il s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui. « T'es pas prête donc. »

« Bien sûr que je le suis ! »

« Si tu paniques comme ça, ça va s'annoncer difficile. »

« Je le sais, je le sais. Tu m'as juste surprise. » Elle leva les yeux vers la salle. Un peu plus loin, Momo discutait avec Izuku, Eri et les big 3. Nejire semblait être celle qui parlait le plus. Mirio intervenait de temps en temps tandis que Tamaki était un peu plus en retrait. Juste en face Momo, Izuku et Eri les écoutaient avec ce que Kyoka traduisait un très grand intérêt.

« Tu vas démarrer quand ? »

« Je vais attendre que la soirée bat son plein, pour pas que tout le monde remarque notre absence. »

« Ça se tient. »

Un silence qui détonnait avec le brouhaha ambiant, naquit entre eux deux. L'une se préparant, l'autre respectant le besoin de calme de son amie. C'est alors qu'il vit au loin Neito s'ajouter au groupe, puis se mettre à parler plus spécifiquement avec son Izuku. Il fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il décela les différentes expressions d'Izuku, allant de la mine joyeuse à celle plus embêtée.

« Je te laisse te préparer, j'ai des trucs à régler. »

« D'accord ? » Fit Kyoko, peu sûre de ce qui arrivait au blond. Ce dernier était parti sans attendre la réponse de la jeune fille. Il traversa la salle d'un pas rapide avant d'atteindre le duo. Il s'incrusta sans aucune considération et passa un bras protectif autours des hanches du garçons aux cheveux verts, surprenant les deux garçons.

« Ah Katchan ! » La surprise laissa vite la place au bonheur habituel qui habitait Izuku à chaque fois qu'il le croisait.

« _Arerere_ ? Le copain possessif est de retour ? La classe A ne permet pas l'échange ? Ou bien le génie aurait peur de quelque chose ? »

« Il se passe quoi ? » Fit-il, Izuku n'avait pas l'air blessé ou vexé, mais il restait aux aguets.

« Neito me parlait de la dernière Bande-dessiné qu'il avait acheté ! »

« J'admets que ça fait plaisir de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ai un minimum de connaissances. » L'air fier, Neito continua. « Ça change de idiots qui foncent dans le tas et ne jurent que par la tendance. »

La contrariété du blond augmenta d'un cran, sans réaliser, il en resserra sa prise sur le corps d'Izuku. « T'insinue quoi là ? »

« Oh ? Tu t'es senti visé ? Typique de la cl - » Un simple coup, rapide, fort et sec s'abattit sur le crâne du blond.

« Bonsoir Kendo. » Fit Izuku, depuis bien longtemps habitué à cet scène -et surtout du fait qu'il avait vu la jeune fille arriver.

« Bonsoir Izuku, Katsuki. Désolée pour celui-là, il n'arrête pas. »

« Mais Kendo ! »

« Pas de mais ! C'est Noël ! Alors on va tous en profiter dans la joie et la bonne entente ! »

« Neito, viens pas ici plutôt ! » Fit Pony, sautillant dans sa robe bleu pailleté. Elle attrapa le bras du blond et l'attira plus loin sous le regard des deux garçons. Il garda son air ronchon, mais ne résista pas le moins du monde. Ils parlèrent un petit temps ensemble avant que Kendo se tourne vers Momo et Nejire.

Gardant également son expression de « pas content », Katsuki incita Izuku à le suivre. Il se laissa faire et les deux garçons allèrent vers l'un des balcons. Coupés de l'animation et des folles lumières, Katsuki alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de l'architecture. Izuku le suivit et s'arrêta juste en face de lui. Les mains réunies, liés et posés sur les genoux du blond. Le plus petit se glissa entre les jambes du blond, afin d'approcher leur deux corps et permettre leurs fronts de se toucher. Ils fermèrent les yeux et restèrent ainsi. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, leur monde, où gestes et attentions étaient plus parlants que n'importe quel discours.

Ce fut finalement Izuku qui rompit le silence.

« Il ne se moquait pas de moi. »

« Ce mec passe sa vie à se foutre des autres. »

« C'est dans son caractère. Mais vraiment, il ne se moquait pas. Nous parlions d'une BD. »

« Laquelle ? »

Izuku sourit. Le ton de sa voix suffisait à l'indiquait qu'il boudait. « Tintin et l'étoile mystérieuse. »

« L'hystérique lit de la BD franco-belge ? »

« Il en est fan. L'autre jour, il m'a montré l'une des éditions de ce livre avant qu'il ne soit modifié par les polémiques, mais nous avions été coupés. Nous avions juste repris cette discussion. »

« …Mouais, ok. Si c'est juste ça… »

« Merci. »

« J'ai rien fait. »

Face à la mauvaise foi de son petit ami, Izuku répondit par le rire. « Bien, bien, merci pour rien alors. »

Le blond grogna. « Tu n'as pas de sens. »

« C'est toi mon sens, Katchan. »

Il sentit le blond bouger, ce fut léger, mais Izuku avait la certitude ainsi que sa réponse eut le mérite de toucher Katsuki. Sûrement, grimaçait-il, les joues légèrement rougies. Ce dernier, serra la prise qu'il avait sur les mains scarifiés, tandis qu'il se penchait vers les lèvres de cette personne qui avait chamboulé sa vie de toute les manières possibles.

On pouvait totalement dire que Katsuki était accros aux baisers de Izuku. S'ils étaient maladroits au départ, ils devinrent plus assurés, plus initiateurs, plus persévérants. Il sentit ses mains le lâcher pour l'enlacer. Ses paumes glissèrent sur le rouge de sa chemise, Katsuki en profita pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui, déposa une première main sur ses reins et l'autre dans ses boucles vertes. Katsuki aimait se perdre dans la chevelure folle de son amour.

« Katchan. » Fit Izuku tout contre ses lèvres. Bakugo ouvrit les yeux, lui montrant qu'il avait son attention. « Tu es magnifique ce soir. »

« Tch. T'es pas mal non plus. Tu as moins l'air d'un Nerd fanboy d'All Might comme ça. »

Izuku s'offusqua. « Regardez qui parle ! »

Katsuki fit taire la futur complainte d'un baiser rapide. « Arrête de râler, c'est ça qui fait ton charme. »

Retour à l'envoyeur, ce fut au tour d'Izuku de rougir. « Te moque pas. » Katsuki le regarda droit dans les yeux, de son rouge rubis, flamboyant, fort et authentique « Je me moque pas. » Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes afin de laisser son regard l'admirer.

« Monsieur Deku ? »

La voix fluette d'Eri les surprit. Heureusement, la jeune fille ne les avait pas vu, elle se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte. Katsuki soupira, sachant que son moment en tête à tête prenait fin car Izuku ne pourrait jamais ignorer la petite fille -et lui non plus, mais il ne le dira pas à faute voix. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, puis Izuku alla s'asseoir juste à côté de lui. « Je suis ici Eri. »

La petite ombre se stoppa, se tourna vers la grande baie vitrée. Elle s'avança suivit d'une ombre beaucoup plus grande qu'Izuku reconnue comme étant celle de Mirio. Il ouvrit la grande porte, permettant ainsi au petit bout d'enfant en robe de princesse d'accéder au balcon.

« Monsieur Deku, Monsieur Katchan ! C'est pour vous ! »

Katsuki ne tiqua pas à l'appellation, devenu habitué depuis que l'enfant avait copié l'habitude de Midoriya et qu'il n'eut pas la force de brusquer pour lui dire d'arrêter. Alors il avait laissé passer.

La jeune fille tendit aux deux garçons une grande assiette avec plusieurs petits douceurs.

« Tout le monde en mangeait et comme Monsieur Deku les attendait avec impatience, j'en ai mis de côté. J'en ai aussi pris pour Monsieur Katchan. »

« Eri a été super rapide ! Une vraie super héroïne ! » Ajouta fier Mirio en tapotant la tête toute ronde de l'enfant.

« Woaw ! Merci Eri ! Heureusement que tu es là. »

« Merci la petiote. » Fit Katsuki, tout aussi calme, en prenant l'une des pâtisseries que la jeune fille lui tendait. Il n'était pas spécialement fan du sucré contrairement à Izuku, mais plus jamais il n'insulterait les efforts sincères de quiconque.

Ils mangèrent et discutèrent un long moment ensemble avant que le portable de Katsuki ne sonne. Il l'attrapa d'un geste simple et le déverrouilla. Un message de Jirou. « Je suis prête. »

Il rangea son portable et après avoir salué le petit groupe et déposer une bise sur le front de son petit ami, il entra de nouveau dans la salle bondé de lumières et de sons. Il avait une vice délégué à retrouver.

* * *

 _25 décembre – 21h20_

Kyoka observait le ciel d'hiver au-dessus de sa tête. L'ambiance était totalement différente. Alors que deux étages plus bas, cris, musiques et couleurs animaient l'espace, ici tout était calme. Le froid de l'hiver la faisait légèrement frissonner, pourtant, elle ne voulait pas partir. Les yeux perdus dans cette atmosphère si particulière des périodes de Noël. La neige régnait en maître sur tout le domaine de Yuei et bien plus loin encore. Et sur ce fond de blanc, toutes sortes de lumières étaient projetés ci et là. Si plus bas, cela donnait un air de festivité, de sa hauteur, l'obscurité de la nuit ajoutait un air féerique au toit du bâtiment. Comme si ici, elles seraient coupées de tout.

Toujours face à l'immensité blanche, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, quelques pas et un arrêt. Le moment était venu et étrangement, elle n'avait pas si peur. Certes, son cœur tambourinait bruyamment dans sa poitrine, son corps était sous tension, chaque muscle tendu à son maximum. L'appréhension était présente, mais plus la crainte.

Elle se tourna vers Momo, le sourire aux lèvres, la détermination dans les yeux.

« Merci d'être venue. »

« C'est normal. Et puis, Bakugo n'avait pas semblé me donner le choix lorsqu'il me passa ton message. »

« J'imagine que c'est sa manière de m'aider. »

« De t'aider ? »

« Il faut qu'on parle Momo. »

Momo ne dit rien, mais Kyoka remarqua le léger froncement des sourcils. Était-elle mal à l'aise ou effrayée ? Elle chassa les germes de cette réflexion négative avant qu'elle ne pousse dans son esprit. Il était trop tard pour reculer. Il fit quelques pas pour aller récupérer une guitare cachée dans un recoin, entre deux banc. Elle s'assit, l'invitant à faire de même. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle inspira profondément. Et après quelques secondes de silence, elle laissa instinctivement ses doigts glisser sur les cordes de l'instrument.

Un son, puis une mélodie envahi les alentours. Des notes très douces, mais fortes, comme l'était la fille de ses rêves. Il inspira une nouvelle fois, se vidant l'esprit une bonne fois pour toute, et lança la note sur laquelle les premières paroles débutèrent.

 _« Assise sur ce toit, le dieu de l'amour se moque de moi._

 _Avait-il prévu ces sentiments ? Avait-il prévu ce moment ?_

 _Où de toi, j'apprendrais l'envie d'être meilleure._

 _L'envie d'être ton essentielle. De conquérir ton ciel._

 _Le désir d'être à deux. De donner vie à tous tes vœux. De réaliser l'impossible et de t'apporter l'inaccessible._

 _Le courage de tenir ta main, de nous inventer des lendemains._

 _La peur de te perdre, de ne pas être à la hauteur._

 _La force d'y croire, de ne pas lâcher l'espoir._

 _Dans ce monde où les ténèbres persistent, à tes côtés je peux le dire, le bonheur existe._

 _Je ne me justifierais pas. Qu'importe si ce monde solitaire nous pointe du doigt, le bonheur dont tu m'as béni est ma seule loi._

 _Et me voilà à chanter ce que je ne sais te dire, à jouer de mes doigts un amour qui ne fait que grandir, à rêver d'une histoire qui ne demande qu'à s'écrire._

 _Assise sur ce toit, le dieu de l'amour se moque de mes émois. Avait-il prévu cet instant, où de toi, j'apprendrais ce qu'est l'amour vrai ? »_

La guitare joua quelques notes, accompagnant avec pudeur les derniers syllabes de la chanson. Elle se termina, laissant le silence reprendre ses droits.

La fine main de Kyoka glissa de l'instrument, soulagée. Elle se sentait comme libérée, en paix avec elle-même. Cette chanson, c'était sa réponse, à Momo, mais aussi à elle-même. L'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour son amie était un cadeau, et quel que soit le dénouement de cette histoire, elle ne le regretterait jamais. Au contraire, il s'agissait d'un présent issue de sa relation avec Momo, elle ne pouvait que le chérir, dans la joie comme dans la peine.

« Merci de m'avoir écouté. » Kyoka se tourna

Sereine et préparée à tout, Kyoka ne s'entendait cependant pas à entendre un sanglot. Suivit d'un reniflement discret et d'un hoquet qu'on essaierait de taire. Elle leva les yeux vers la brune, stupéfaite de l'avoir fait pleurer.

« Mais-Mais Non ne pleure pas ! Désolée, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter ! Je-je peux comprendre que ce ne sois pas réciproque, mais s'il te plaît ne pleure pas !

« Mais non ! ce n'est pas ça ! »

Le reste de la phrase n'eut aucun sens, les sanglots du délégué n'aidaient pas. Alors que Kyoka se confondait en excuse, Momo se jeta dans ses bras, continuant à pleurer encore et encore.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis soulagée ! »

« Soulagée ? » Un infime espoir renaquit dans le cœur de Kyoka. Tout n'était-il pas perdu ?

« Je pensais que tu m'en voulais ! »

L'espoir laissa place à l'incompréhension le plus totale. L'héroïne fan de musique tenta de trouver une explication dans ses souvenirs, mais rien ne l'aida à comprendre comment Momo en était arrivé à une tel conclusion. « Quoi ? Mais non ! Comment j'aurais pu t'en vouloir ? »

« Je n'en sais rien ! Je pensais que tu comptais m'annoncer de plus être amie ou que sais-je encore ! »

« Jamais ! Jamais de la vie Momo ! »

« Tu étais bizarre ! Tu m'évitais et-et ... »

« J'organisais ce moment ! Je voulais de faire une déclaration digne de tous les efforts que tu fais pour nous ! »

« Kyoka !» Les pleurs de Momo se poursuivirent un long moment encore. Kyoka caressa son dos, l'aidant à reprendre contenance. Elle ne la brusqua pas, patientant dans le silence le temps qu'il fallait. Les pleures se firent plus rare, jusqu'à s'arrêter. Pourtant, elles ne se lâchèrent pas.

« Momo. »

« Kyoka ? »

« Je... Pour ce que je t'ai avoué … qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

Momo ne réagit pas tout de suite, resserrant à la place sa prise sur la plus petite. Puis, elle recula, lui offrant un sourire heureux et émue. Elle déposa ses deux mains sur les joues rougies par le froid de la musicienne. Et en un instant, en quelques secondes, elle se pencha et cueillit les lèvres de son première amour.

* * *

 _26 décembre - 07h57_

« C'est pour ça que tu nous empêchais d'aller sur le toit ! » S'exclama Denki en se tournant vers Bakugo.

« C'est beaucoup trop romantique ! » Crièrent simultanément Ochaco, Mina et Tooru. Devant les trios de jeunes filles en joie, Kyoka souriait très embarrassée mais absolument heureuse.

Embarrassé car leur absence de la vieille avait été remarqué. Dès le réveil, leurs amies les avaient coincées pour savoir ce qui s'était déroulé sur le toit. Elles annoncèrent alors leur mise en couple, elles ne cherchaient de toute façon pas à le cacher, mais Kyoka ne s'attendait pas à devoir s'expliquer si tôt. Le regard dévié au sol, les lobes de ses oreilles tournant dans le vide, elle sentit soudainement une douce chaleur lui attrapé la main. Elle se tourna vers Momo qui lui souriait.

Et surpassant sa gêne évidente, il y avait ce bonheur qui la consumait depuis la nuit passée. Le début d'histoire qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre avec cette fille qui lui avait fait vivre une multitude de sentiments.

« Elles sont adorables ! » S'écria Ochaco en se laissant flotter.

« Ça nous fait un deuxième couple d'amoureux. » Mina aux anges, attrapa les mains d'Ochaco et flotta avec elles. Qu'est-ce qu'elles aimaient les histoires d'amours !

Assis sur le canapé d'à côté, une idée germa dans l'esprit taquin de Sero, il un regard déjà amusé vers Izuku et Bakugo installés plus loin. « On gagnera en capital sympathie avec elles, au moins. » sa remarque ne manqua pas, un coussin vola violemment, vers son visage, qu'il esquiva rapidement.

« T'insinue que Deku est pas adorable ?! »

Toujours armé de son sourire provocateur, Hanta répliqua. « Non, justement c'est le seul dans l'histoire qui-

« Ferme là ! » Bakugo passa un bras autours des épaules de Deku, le serrant tout prêt de lui comme s'il s'agissait de l'être le plus pur à protéger- Ce qui était le cas aux yeux du blond. Sur de lui, il répondit d'une voix forte. « Deku est le mec plus adorable, le premier qui dit le contraire, je l'explose ! ». Izuku, quant à lui, mourrait de bonheur et de gêne dans le câlin musclé de son petit ami.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Momo est aussi adorable que Midoriya ! » Surprenant tout le monde, Kyoka se leva, faisant face, toujours la main de Momo dans la sienne, au blond qui la dévisagea férocement.

Ni d'une, ni de deux, Katsuki se leva à son tour, ayant interrompu le câlin pour prendre la main de Izuku dans la sienne. « Hein ?! C'est quoi ton problème, t'es aveugle ou quoi ? »

« Je dis seulement que Momo a également un charme qui la rend aussi belle et qu'adorable ! »

« Connerie ! » Rétorqua Katsuki.

« Kyoka montre les crocs ! » Cria Hanta fière du combat de coq qu'il avait provoqué.

Les deux élèves se toisèrent, la tension électrique émanant de leur conviction à protéger l'honneur de leur aimé. Honneur dont les deux concernés n'avaient pour ainsi dire, strictement rien à faire.

« Kyoka, tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans des états pareils pour cela. »

« Momo a raison Katchan, c'est pas important, tu sais »

« Bien sûr que ça l'est, fichue Nerd ! » Il se tourna à nouveau vers Kyoka qui ne semblait pas décider à affirmer sa défaite -car il s'agissait bien d'un combat aux yeux de Katsuki. « Rendez-vous maintenant à la salle d'entraînement, on va régler cette histoire ! »

« Combat d'amoureux ! » Ajoutèrent tout aussi amuser Tooru et Mina.

« Je mise 1000 yens sur Katsuki ! » Ria Sato, hilare sur le fauteuil.

« 1500 sur Kyoka ! » Surenchérit Denki.

Commença ainsi un long débat sur qui serait le gagnant dans ce combat de « Qui-a-le/la-petit.e-ami.e-le plus Kawai-Trop-Mignon-Guimauve-que-cette-terre-ait-porté ?»

Alors que les arguments volaient dans tous les sens, Katsuki retourna s'asseoir sous la demande d'Izuku. Il eut à peine le temps de s'installer que l'ombre de Kyoka s'avança de nouveau vers eux.

« Hey, Katsuki. »

Il fronça des sourcils, prêts à défendre bec et ongle le pourquoi de l'excellence du garçon à l'alter de force. Néanmoins, il fut moins sur la défensive lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Kyoka.

« Je… merci pour tout. Vraiment. Je t'en dois une. »

« J'aimerai aussi te remercier. » Fit Momo, empêchant Katsuki de répondre quoi que ce soit. « Nous pouvons dire que d'une certaine manière, tu as été notre ange gardien ! »

Katsuki grommela quelques mots dans sa barbe inexistante alors qu'Izuku lui souriait, attendrit face à la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

« Ça m'étonne pas. Katchan est un grand romantique, mine de rien. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme débilités toi encore ? Tu vis sur quelle planète ?»

Izuku se contenta de rire face à l'embarras évident du blond et lui offrit un rapide bisou sur la joue. Les filles ne firent aucune remarque, mais au fond d'elles, elles espéraient vite atteindre ce niveau de confiance et de complicité qui unissaient les deux garçons.

« Bakugo romantique ? » Interrompit Eijiro en s'asseyant auprès du groupe. « C'est vraiment viril ce que tu as fait pour les filles, mec ! »

Kirishima ignora les menaces qui ne faisaient depuis bien longtemps plus sens pour personnes et se tourna vers Izuku qui l'interrogea.

« Vous avez terminez votre débat ? »

« Yep ! » Répondit Ochaco qui s'installa également, juste à côté de Eijiro, vite suivit par le reste de la classe. « On a décidé que vous étiez tous mignons à votre manière ! »

« C'est quoi cette histoire de romantisme ? » C'était Ojiro qui était revenu avec cette question.

« Rien ! Occupe-toi de ta vie »

« Ça me fait penser… » Fit alors Denki d'un ton le plus candide et innocent. « Comment tu t'es déclaré ?»

Il eut un moment de latence, quelques secondes sans aucunes réactions. Puis, Katsuki se mit à rougir furieusement alors que Midoriya avait eu un sourire à la fois très doux et très amusé. Ils n'avaient rien dit, mais le simple fait que Izuku eut, comme premier geste, le réflexe de se tourner vers Katsuki était des plus parlant. Tout le monde se mit à fixer le blond dont les rougeur d'embarras et l'expression colérique devenaient de plus en plus intenses.

Ayant conscience que Katsuki ne dirait rien, tout le monde se tourna vers Izuku. Lui et Katsuki échangèrent un rapide regard et, le sourire gagnant en éclat, les yeux brillants d'amour et de bonheur, il prononça cette simple phrase.

« Katchan est plein de surprise. »

Ce fut suffisant pour attiser la curiosité de la 2-A.

« Ça veut dire quoi, ça ! » Fit Hanta déçu qu'Izuku ne craque pas.

« Oh allez Deku-kun ! »

« On veut connaître le part de romantisme de Katchan ! »

« Crache le morceau, Katsuki ! »

« Allez tous vous faire voir ! »

Katsuki sauta du fauteuil, attrapa la main d'Izuku et opta pour la fuite stratégique. Décidé à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, ou tout simplement car l'idée de gêner le génie de la 2-A était une expérience des plus amusante, le reste de la classe se mit à poursuivre le duo en délit de fuite.

Kyoka regarda la scène, un peu perplexe. Bien qu'elle connaissait ses camarades, elle était toujours aussi admirative de leur détermination, même dans les actions les plus banales du quotidien. Sa réflexion fut interrompue par la main de Momo qui la tira à sa suite.

« Écoutez-moi ! Il faut mettre en place un plan pour pouvoir stopper Katsuki ! »

Un cri d'exclamation lui répondit. Les filles et quelques garçons encore présents prêt à écouter ses instructions. Ils discutèrent rapidement avec de partir dans plusieurs directions différentes.

« Notre vice-délégué si sérieuse se laisse aller à de tel jeu d'enfant ? »

Momo rit, l'euphorie animant chacun de ses gestes. « Il ne faut pas voir ça comme un jeu, mais comme une simulation d'exercice ! En tant qu'héro ne devront être capable d'arrêter les délits de fuite ! Et puis, … Il s'agit là du premier chapitre. »

« Le premier chapitre ? »

Momo se tourna vers elle et, ne décrochant toujours pas de son sourire, elle se pencha pour lui offrir un baiser. De ce simple geste, la plus grande lui communiqua toute la joie et l'amour qui submergeaient son corps. Lorsqu'elles furent séparées, Momo lui fit face, les yeux pétillants et le regard resplendissant.

« _De cette histoire qui ne demande qu'à s'écrire._ »

* * *

 **Joyeuses fêtes à toutes et tous ! :D**


End file.
